


Canarries Song

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Rain and Nirvana [2]
Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Things for Rain continue and she is forced to make some hard choices.





	Canarries Song

The year was 1990, Nirvana had formed and they had just gotten themselves a new drummer. Things were going well for them; whereas I, on the other hand, was getting into things that compelled me to throw away most of my morals and values. My conscience was being twisted and mutilated. I couldn't help but feel like they all deserved to have better than me. I was becoming troubled with no foreseeable way out.

     "Rain do you wanna go to the show tonight?" Kurt asked with the most adorable grin I had ever seen plastered all over his face.

     "I'd love too," I told him hoping my dangerous secret wouldn't get revealed to them that night.

     "Great well we better get going then." He said as he walked towards the door.

 

      I was right behind him following him out the door, Krist and Dave were gonna meet us there with the gear they needed. I surveyed the streets carefully I was looking for any sign that things were going to awry. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I assumed that nothing was going to happen. I couldn't have been more wrong. The night was about to get interesting. 

 

**_*                  *                  *_ **

 

       The show had gone off without a hitch until Kurt and I was leaving the small club they had played at. We were stopped by an unknown man, Kurt froze and so did  I. I wasn't expecting them to be so discreet with their attack. I was expecting something more straightforward.

      "Rain the time has come." The man said in a tone that made my blood run cold but I knew that I couldn't show any fear.

   

      "I told you I'll do a lot of things but I won't do that. I still have some shred of my conscience left." I told him through bared teeth.

 

     "Rain you know that's not how this works. You either do the job or the ones you love suffer." He said and I knew he was serious.

 

      "I refuse and I will stand my ground and protect me and those I love, consider this my resignation from the organization," I said with a snarl.

     

       "You're making a big mistake Rain." He said in a warning tone.

 

       "No, I'm not," I said relieved that my voice came out stronger than I felt.

 

       "You will regret this." He said as he disappeared into the darkness.

 

         "What was that all about?" Kurt asked clearly confused.

 

         "Come on, we need to find Krist and Dave now," I said as I grabbed his hand and we took off running.

 

          "Rain what's going on?" He asked slightly out of breath as we reached Krist and Dave.

 

          "Good you two are alright. Now the four of us need to get out of here." I said as I ushered us towards the vehicle.

       

         "You wanna drive Rain?" Krist asked as he held up the keys.

    

          "Sure,"  I said and Krist tossed me the keys.

 

          Once we were all inside the car I drove to mine and Kurt's place. I felt glad to be back home until we saw the state of the inside of the house. It had been ransacked and shit was broken and lying everywhere. The was a message written on the wall that said  _ **'Rain you will pay for your betrayal'**_ the words struck fear into my very core.

  

        "Rain is there something that you're not telling us?" Kurt asked.

 

        "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I got teamed up with a group of deadly assassins and now that I am trying to get out they want me dead. I should've told you I know and I'm so sorry for that but now I'm the only one who can keep us all safe. They have put targets on you that ee because of me. And again for that, I am so sorry." I said hanging my head down in shame.

 

       "Rain this doesn't change the fact that I love you. Is this why you and Melody stopped talking?" He asked.

 

        "Yes it is, she didn't agree with my choices and she didn't want to watch me tear my life apart because of it," I said sighing sadly. 

  

        "Well, what do we do?" Dave asked.

   

        "You three don't anything. None of you go outside this house without me. I can't risk them getting a hold of any of you because they will surely kill you." I said and that much I did know.

 

        "Alright, but what happens when that just isn't possible?" Krist asked.

 

       "I don't know. I'm just sorry my not so nice extracurricular activities have come to do damage to us."  I said once again hanging my head down in shame.

 

**_*                   *                   *_ **

 

      It had been three days but that still didn't make me any less paranoid. I didn't wantany harm to come to the four of us, I knew that we wouldn't be so lucky. I knew that they were plotting their attack well and I had to be prepared for anything. We were sitting around the house when I heard the shrill sound of breaking a glass and I knew that meant they were attacking at that very moment.

 

     "Everyone down, they're attacking," I said hushed and we all went to the floor.

 

      "Rain would you believe me if I told you that I was scared?" Kurt whispered to me.

 

       "Yes, I would because I am fucking terrified," I whispered back.

 

       "Well, how on earth are we going to get out of this one?" Kurt asked.

  

       "Rain if you really want out you know how to get out and you know that it is only temporary. Come  and fight me." Calem called.

 

       "A fight is what you want?" I asked as I rose to my feet.

 

      "Yes." He replied.

 

      "Then a fight is what you'll get," I said as I grabbed the broom I was using to clean the house earlier and preparing to use it as a weapon.

 

       "Strike me I know you're one of us, take me down show them what we crafted you into. We made a warrior." He said with a sneer.

 

       I charged him and his fancy fighting staff, I blocked a few of his blows before a sharp blow to my back knocked me to my knees. I stood up and as I did I hit him in the nose with the broom handle. He stumbled backward and was caught off guard by my sudden blow and ability to still be standing after taking a blow like that. I stood there smirking.

 

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

 

**A/N: I decided to give this a whole different plot twist because I don't remember where I was going with this whole story. So yeah...**


End file.
